


Não um simples Extra

by Mary_Dawn



Series: Reverseverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Blood and Injury, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Emotionless Pale, Enemies to Friends, Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Slow Burn, Violence, alternative universes, reverseverse, soulless
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Dawn/pseuds/Mary_Dawn
Summary: Pale não tem uma memória maravilhosa, mas ele se lembra de todos os momentos “importantes” ao lado de um certo esqueleto drama queen.Não que ele entenda o porquê.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), Template/Illusion, Template/Pale
Series: Reverseverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic toda será de memorias e pensamentos do Pale, mas em terceira pessoa, eu faço muitos isso em algumas fics minhas ent não estranhe, ok? Não estranhe capítulos menores ou mais complexos as vezes, porque a maioria dos capitulos são variados e diferentes.
> 
> De qualquer forma, aproveitem!

O começo foi um turbilhão de dor, confusão e branco. Ele não sabia como ou porque, mas ele se sentia drenado. Como se todas as coisas que faziam dele "Ele" tivessem sido arrancadas dele, sem dó nem piedade.  
Ele estava esparramado no chão e pensou que deveria estar gritando pela dor, cheio de arrependimento e desespero com o ocorrido para o ambiente, alto o bastante para ecoar eternamente pelo vazio, para que o ouvissem.

Mas ele não estava, ele não se incomodo verdadeiramente com a dor, com os sussurros e nem com seus pensamentos assustados.

Na verdade, depois disso, ele nunca mais se incomodo com nada.

...


	2. Chapter 2

O vazio que o cercava de dentro pra fora e ao seu redor, era de certa forma angustiante. Mas de vez em quando, gotas coloridas apareciam na Folha em Branco. Com o tempo ele deve ter notado, quando os sussurros ficavam mais altos e as cores apareciam ele se sentia mais pacifico. Em algum momento, que ele não lembra qual, ele tocou diretamente a cor.

E ele sentiu.

E em seguida chorou e vomitou. 

Foi horrível mas maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo.

E como se fosse uma droga, ele decidiu que queria mais.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Criatura sem emoção e nem nome sai do vazio branco e conhece alguém. Alguém de ossos negros e atitude incomum.

Quando ele saiu da Folha em Branco ele se deparou com o local mais colorido e vivo que ele já podia ter visto. Ele quase poderia ter ficado deslumbrado. Mini telas digitais, coloridas, simulavam folhas de caderno e guardavam maravilhas em uma grande esfera flutuante. Ele se sentiu subitamente atraído. 

Ele não sabe como fez, mas ele acabou sendo puxado para dentro de uma delas apenas se aproximando. Dentro dela aviam milhares de criaturas pulsantes, vivas. Ele olhou para o mundo colorido e desconhecido ao redor dele, e por algum motivo ele se sentiu pequeno, vazio. Mais que o normal.

Mas então ele é atraído por algo novamente, ele então abre a mão direita e manifesta sua magia por instinto.

Em segundos a cor das coisas, pessoas e monstros, junto com tudo que existia era sugado à sua palma, ele mal da atenção nas pessoas irritantes gritando em pânico antes de virarem nada após perderem suas cores. Isso continuou por um tempo, ele sente um ataque vindo em suas costas e responde com a mesma intensidade ao esqueleto e a peixe que o atacaram, quando a última gota de vida foi sugada para ele, eles sumiram em agonia.

E quando ele olha para sua mão, ele parou para admira-la e senti-la, era flexível, quente, colorida, magnética. Era a própria vida. Sua essência permanecendo na cor.

E é dele apenas pelo preço da vida de incontáveis extras. O deixando sozinho para usufruir de seu trabalho duro.

Ou quase.

\- Ei! Parado ai, Vilão! – Ele pensou que todos tivessem perecido – O que pensa que está fazendo com esta AU?! – Declara heroicamente a voz atrás de si, vivida e incomum demais para pertencer aos seres invisíveis e aos extras, mas não muito interessante, se não fosse tão alta, facilmente ignorável – EI! Me responda! 

Ele então vira para a voz irritante e insistente antes que a mesma grite novamente. Sua expressão continua a mesma mas a do convidado passa por choque, horror, e descrença.

O outro ser era incomum, curioso, negro, cheio de pixels pelo corpo, marcas azuis sobre os olhos avermelhados e os óculos arredondados, blusa vermelha e suspensórios e um casaco amarrado na cintura. Possuía uma caneta digital enorme nas mãos, a bainha com um círculo onde estava escrito: Error. Ele era a coisa mais colorida e estranha que ele já avia visto, ou que se lembrava ter.

O outro começou a murmurar, agora que a gritaria avia acabado, a criatura vazia e sedenta se voltou para a cor. A fome de vida o instigando, ele fecha os olhos e nem pensa muito quando ele a engole. 

Ele abre os olhos e felicidade pura percorre por seu corpo. 

Ele pulou, gritou e saltitou. E o estranho não pareceu feliz com isso. O perguntando sobre o que ele fez. Ele ainda animado responde com o ocorrido. E então o outro parece furioso, enfurecido e transtornado, dizendo " _como você pode?_ ", " _você não pode ser ele_ ", e " _você não é ele_ ", mas ele não se importa com as vidas alheias e nem quem o extra acha que ele é ou não. Ele fica curioso quando o outro cai no piso em desespero, antes de se levantar mais sombrio e calmo, e perguntar seu nome.

_Nome?_ Ah, ele não tinha um. Ele era apenas Ele.

E então o outro o deixa mais feliz, o dando de graça um nome!

_**Pale.** _

Se ele soubesse que ganharia tanto com um massacre ele teria feito isso antes!

Mais e mais emocionado e feliz com tudo, ele percebe que o outro também tem uma face otimista, apesar que sombria. Ele pula pelo vazio branco mais algumas vezes antes de querer mais. Decidindo aproveitar seu tempo de alegria em exploração, ele começa a se dissolver em tinta para ir em rumo ao entusiasmado desconhecido. Não saindo antes de ouvir o nome estranho do outro.

_**Template**._

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale descobre um novo (e talvez primeiro) interesse em algo comum: Roupas

Ele avia perdido a alegria, a emoção avia se esvaído dele a muito, mas ele ainda explorava. 

Ele estava em Underswap agora, é um lugar comum, ele avia achado Underfresh mais interessante, mas talvez fosse apenas a emoção do momento, literalmente. Ele estava passando perto de uma cidade qualquer e se deparou com uma criança de suéter verde e amarelo e um esqueleto de lenço azul, eram roupas interessantes. Ele olhou para si mesmo.

Fora a parte rasgada de uma bandana vermelha amarada no braço, sua roupa era comum e sem graça. Comum é chato. Cor é bom. Colorido é interessante. Ele gostaria que a sua roupa fosse mais colorida. 

Ele então olha novamente para o casal de extras conversando e tem uma ideia.

Ele usa sua tinta para criar ossos e atira na cabeça de ambos. Eles não tiveram tempo para gritar. Ele se aproxima e tira o lenço do pó e o suéter do corpo da criança. Foi fácil.

Agora ele tinha roupas com mais cor. Satisfatório.

Ele deveria fazer isso de novo.

...


	5. Chapter 5

\- Pare onde está, vilão perverso! Hoje os seus dias de maldades acabaram! Pois EU, seu arqui-inimigo, Template, irei leva-lo à justiça!! – Diz o outro apontando o indicador para ele em uma pose heroica, eles se encaram e Pale, sempre neutro, se pergunta o porquê de tanta emoção e energia. Sem mudar sua expressão nenhuma vez, ele volta a matança e ignora o outrem.

\- E-Ei! Eu treinei o dia inteiro pra isso, você não pode simplesmente me ignorar e voltar a atacar um mundo!! – Diz o outro irritado e fazendo um beicinho infantil, não que Pale se importe, é apenas irritante.

Uma chuva de ataques é criada em sua direção, o impedindo de continuar a sugar tudo e a batalha entre os dois começa.

Que desagradável.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ele reencontra o ser estranho.

Ele estava um pouco confuso pela dor. Ele teve que se teletrasportar rapidamente para longe da Undyne do universo, que avia atacado ele com tudo, o chão onde estava caído não era tão duro, e ainda era úmido. Talvez ele ainda estivesse em WaterFall?

Com seu crânio rachado e as pernas quebradas ele achou melhor nem abrir os olhos e apenas se concentrar em sua magia para voltar à Folha em Branco. Mas nada, a dor e os machucados interferindo.

\- Prepare-se Pale! – Ele ouve a voz do ser mais poderoso e desagradável que conhece – Pois hoj- _Ai meu Deus!_ O que houve?! – Ele abre os olhos e vê seu inimigo espantado correr em sua direção. Oh. Ele estava mesmo em Waterfall.

\- Eu sei que você não gosta muito de falar mas pela primeira vez eu não quero que você fale, você conseguiu se machucar feio aqui – Diz o outro se ajoelhando ao seu lado para analisar seus ferimentos e começar a usar magia de cura, primeiro em seu crânio e depois nas pernas. Oh, curioso. Ele achava que o outro era o que chamavam de burro, mas aponto de curar o inimigo sem ele ter pedido, é um outro nível, ele nem sabe mais como determina-lo. Interessante mas inconveniente.

\- Sabe, quando vi você chegando nessa Au eu vim correndo, mas ai te perdi de vista, eu não imaginava que você iria se machucar tanto em vez de machucar os outros. Tipo, você é muito poderoso e a única pessoa que te impede, geralmente, sou eu. Quer dizer, sem me gabar, mas eu sou o monstro mais forte que você já enfrentou, apesar de terem Undyne e Sans muito poderosos nesta Au, eu me considero a pessoa que te dá maior dano, além de sermos arqui-inimigos, então isso conta, aliás, quem te deixou assim? Bem não importa, eu provavelmente sou mais forte, aposto que um dia eu te derroto melhor que isso, tipo não quero te machucar, obvio, mas eu meio que tenho quando estamos em batalha. Claro que não é isso que você quer ouvir, mas.. Hum.. Na verdade eu não sei o que você gostaria de ouvir, já que não conversamos muito, bem, tem minhas introduções maravilhosas nas batalhas mas você nunca responde ou parece ouvir. Mas quando nos conhecemos nós conversamos, mesmo que não muito, então você ouve. Talvez seja reflexo dessa sua cara neutral e desalmada, mas tenho certeza que você já pensou em responder também, aliás, sua cabeça está melhor agora? – Pale ouviu atentamente cada palavra do mesmo, mas demorou um tempo para processar tudo.

Por que Template falava tanto? Ele se pergunta ele realmente já conversou com alguém para comparar, os extras? Não. Os sussurros? Talvez, mas eles são classificados como alguém? Talvez conversar com Template não fizesse mal. Não que ele ligue. Ele ouve a pergunta da cabeça – Sim. – Ele responde.

\- Otimo, agora, já que eu estou te ajudando, será que você poderia parar de destruir universos? – Ele pergunta com a face brilhando de forma esperançosa, Pale pensa – Não – Ele diz, ele até que não é contra a essa história de conversa, não é totalmente ruim. O outro fica rabugento mas continua a cura-lo – Um pobre guardião da existência como eu, tendo que aguentar tamanha ingratidão! – Ele diz depois de um tempo colocando uma mão acima do rosto de forma dramática. Pale não entende a necessidade daquilo. Ele era pobre? O que ele queria dizer com ingratidão? Talvez conversas não sejam mesmo seu forte.

Depois de um tempo de um pouco mais de conversa (em que na verdade só o Template falou), ele está totalmente curado e Template cansado, o outro fala que ele deveria parar sua destruição por um tempo, pelos dois. E que na batalha ele não teria piedade dele, pois lá ele voltaria ao herói clássico. Não que Pale ligue ou entenda. Ele então se levanta e vai embora deixando o outro resmungando sobre ele ser grosso.

Template realmente não é um extra, ele é complicado demais pra isso.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Ver aquele estranho ser se tornou “rotina”.

Pale não sabia quando lutar contra o Template se tornou um habito, mas depois de lutar contra ele pela décima alguma coisa vez na semana, ele percebeu que se tornou uma coisa rotineira. 

Principalmente depois de uma fala de Template – Nós lutamos mais de dez vezes essa semana! Você tem que ser um inimigo tão cruel a ponto de não relaxar nunca?! Como o Grande Herói que sou, eu tenho mais o que fazer!! – O de ossos pretos grita com um beicinho irritado para o ser neutral fazendo Pale cair na real.

Ok, _talvez_ Pale só tenha notado porque Template comentou, mas ele simplesmente não é muito interessado nas coisas mundanas como o tempo.

Verdade seja dita, Pale não tinha noção de tempo, quando ele queria ou precisava de algo, ele fazia, ele ia atrás. E com sua péssima memoria com praticamente tudo fazia sentido que ele não se lembrasse no momento que atacasse uma AU que já avia atacado outras três no dia passado. Então foi somente quando o não-extra comentou das suas batalhas rotineiras que ele notou que se tornou algo recorrente.

Ele achou (na verdade matou o dono e roubou, como sempre) um dicionário, e com uma dificuldade enorme ele descobriu, esses hábitos repetitivos ao longo da semana definiam uma rotina.

Pale então percebeu que por automático sempre fazia certas coisas:

Sugar e Destruir o núcleos dos tais universos para obter emoções.

Matar extras que tenham roupas coloridas e interessantes.

Batalhar contra Template. Ouvir coisas ridículas e sem sentido de Template.

Ele leu que ter uma rotina faz bem para a saúde mental e emocional de alguém. Mas infelizmente ele ainda continuou sem emoções mesmo com uma rotina, então ele achou que tinha algo de errado com a sua rotina... Talvez ele devesse fazer as coisas mais vezes para que o efeito emocional fosse maior.

Por algum motivo depois de se encontrarem pela 23º vez na semana (de acordo com Template, pois Pale obviamente não iria contar), Template parecia mais estranho do que o comum, falando coisas como Pale estar fazendo isso de proposito e sendo um “saco”, Pale tentou muito, mas não entendeu nada. O outro deveria roubar outro vidro pros olhos se o dele não estivesse funcionando, porque Pale não parecia um saco.

As batalhas dessas semanas foram mais duras por algum motivo, mas o outro sempre parecia um tanto... Cansado? Pale não sabia dizer. Ele chegava, xingava Pale de coisas sem sentindo e outras coisas como “Saco” mas brevemente, nada daquelas conversas longas, algo que Pale estranhou, e eles lutavam, por algum motivo os glitchs do outro pareciam estar em maior quantidade e seu rosto muitas vezes parecia estar sombrio e em fúria.

Curioso. Mas diferente do usual.

Ou seja, seu experimento para aumentar a rotina não teve efeito emocional e ainda fez com que os hábitos mudassem. Para Pale isso foi um fracasso.

Ele então parou de destruir por um tempo, se concentrando em uma parte da sua rotina que não tinha mudado, como roubo de roupas.

Depois de algum tempo, que talvez tenha sido muito grande, ele voltou a destruir. E então encontrou Template novamente, mas ele também estava estranho nesse encontro – _Pale!!_ Você está bem? Por onde esteve? Você estava destruindo demais e ai depois parou totalmente por dois meses! Eu pensei que algo tivesse acontecido com você!

A emoção no rosto do outro era aquela mesma preocupação sem justificativa que ele avia mostrado quando curou seu crânio. Ele estava próximo de Pale, levantou os braços como se quisesse segurar seus ombros, mas não fez. Ele rapidamente recuou e tossiu, com o rosto assumindo uma cor diferente. 

Ele está doente? Pale não entendeu.

Depois disso sua rotina voltou ao normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eles fazem um acordo estranho

Aparentemente ele era considerado estranho.

Principalmente seu vestuário.

Quando ele foi destruir Undersmell ele estava usando algumas das suas roupas novas, e isso fez o seu dia um tanto incomum.

Seu padrão de roupa chato nunca atraia muita atenção então quando ele começava a matar e destruir ele não era notado como o a real razão do mundo estar sendo sugado até a morte até o momento em que se aproximassem dele, isso também dava a ele tempo para explorar, se tivesse ainda alguma emoção restante, ou procurar novos acessórios. Mas no dia em que ele decidiu usar suas novas roupas foi diferente.

Todos estavam olhando para ele, alguns se afastando, cochichando, rindo ou apenas tirando fotos. Pale não entendeu o porquê. Era inveja?

Sua blusa de arco-íris e saia rosa purpura ficavam muito interessantes e bem coloridas juntas com suas botas vermelhas de tecido rustico (mas confortável) e sua tiara de chifres de rena.

Foi uma comoção implícita entre a população ao seu redor, seria possível todos terem inveja? De qualquer forma, não que ele ligasse. Ele começa a destruir e uma verdadeira comoção começa.

\- Pare ai vilão! Renda-se agora ou prepare-se para lutar! Pois hoje, eu o Grand- PALE?! – O esqueleto preto perdeu a sua pose e olhou para o ser neutral com uma expressão de choque e descrença – O que, pelos meus códigos, você está vestindo?! Parece que vai para o carnaval vestido de Gay Natalino! E isso nem existe!

Pale acha que teria se interessando mais em entender a esquisitice de sua roupa se soubesse o que diabos era Carnaval e Gay natalino, e porque Template achava que ele estava vestido disso? Ele decidiu que deveria ignorar essa conversar por enquanto, pelo menos até a batalha acabar.

Com Template vitorioso e Pale preso em massas de códigos azuis que pareciam com um colete de força no seu corpo. Template começou a falar entre curioso e preocupado – Alguém roubou suas roupas? Forçou você a usar isso?

\- Não. São minhas. Eu as peguei.

\- Oh, que bom que elas sã- ESPERA! VOCÊ ROUBOU?! – Template disse em um grito revoltado, Pale não deu muita atenção, o outro era sempre muito animado para seu gosto. Mas agora ele estava sendo complicado, as roupas eram dele agora, quem se importa se são roubadas?

\- Você não pode roubar o que bem entender! E as pessoas que são as reais donas dessas roupas? Você atacou elas?

\- Matei.

\- **_VOCÊ MATOU ELAS?!_** – Ele soltou um grito furioso. Pale estava começando a achar ele irritante, mais do que o normal. Então como ele não conseguia sair ele apenas virou a cabeça para o lado, desinteressado. Isso fez o outro soltar um bufo.

\- Não se mata pessoas por roupas!! Mesmo sendo um vilão cruel, seja razoável! – Ele diz se aproximando do outro com uma carranca e colocando as mãos na cintura. 

Pale não entendeu novamente a raiva do outro, mas decidiu não questionar. Template saiu de sua pose de mãe castigando o filho e se sentou na frente do outro enquanto se curava.

\- De qualquer forma, por que roubar roupas? Pensei que logo você já tivesse as suas – Template pergunta, mais calmo mas ainda com uma sombra de raiva em sua expressão.

\- Só tinha uma. Sem muita cor. Chata.

Template ouve e seus olhos se arregalam por um momento. Ele coloca a mão no queixo, pensativo.

\- Então você estava atrás de roupas novas porque só tinha uma que achava chata? Faz sentido, eu não tenho muitas roupas também sabe. Só o necessário. Pensei que você fosse assim também, mas é normal querer roupas diferentes, os humanos e monstros comuns gostam de tê-las. Mas você disse sem muita cor... Será que você só acha uma roupa interessante se ela for colorida, em alguma cor forte ou estranha? É um estilo bizarro, tenho que dizer. Mas pelo visto você gosta, o que realmente importa é isso, e pelo visto você também não se incomoda com as pessoas achando estranho, então acho que esta tudo bem. Bom estaria tudo bem se você não matasse pessoas pra ter suas roupas. Mas fora isso eu entendo tudo.

Pale leva alguns segundos para processar a conversa longa e rápida de Template. Todas as conversas são assim ou Template apenas gosta de falar? Por enquanto não tem nada que prove que o processo conversivo esteja errado, então tanto faz. Ele acha que Template acertou em suas hipóteses mas ainda não via motivo para tanto estresse só por causa de algumas mortes rotineiras. Os extras não morriam o tempo todo? Então qual a importância disso?

\- AH! Tive uma ideia! Você gosta de roupas coloridas e interessantes, certo? Eu poderia fazer elas (ou pedir para alguém fazer) e dar pra você! Assim você não terá que matar ninguém! O que acha? Roupas novas no momento que quiser e como quiser por apenas a taxa de não matar ninguém! Trato?

Pale ficou surpreso com a proposta, para ser sincero. Ele não é contra a ideia de ganhar roupas novas sem ter que ir a procura delas em AUs aleatórias, principalmente pois algumas pessoas não são fáceis de matar de primeira, e eles acabam em uma luta e Pale não gosta tanto de manchas de sangue nas roupas, podem estragar a cor real delas e o tecido. 

Então é sim uma boa proposta para ele. Mas, por quê? 

Por que Template ofereceria seu tempo para buscar roupas para ele apenas para que ele parasse de matar extras? Não mudaria muita coisa. Ele não pararia de sugar e destruir AUs, então por quê? Ele gostaria de entender o motivo por trás das ações de Template, porque ele era tão complicado e imprevisível.

\- Por que?

\- Hunm. Por que, o que? Está falando da proposta? Bem, toda vida é importante, e mesmo uma única pessoa pode fazer uma diferença enorme na vida do coletivo e na sua história – Template diz com um sorriso largo que pareceu bem mais emocionante do que os que fazia quando posava no começo das lutas. 

Era a primeira vez que via algo assim no outro. Era diferente. Ele não entendeu o motivo por ter ficado arrepiado com aquela visão.

\- E também por que ninguém deveria morrer por causa de uma roupa! É um pedaço de tecido, pelo amor dos criadores! E então vo-

\- Eu aceito.

O outro deu um sorriso vitorioso e se levantou para fazer uma grande pose dramática. Mas a mente de Pale mal deu importância, ainda processando seu sorriso.


	9. Chapter 9

Conversar.

Ele avia aprendido isso com Template, o não-extra e ele conversavam em suas lutas. Mas será que era realmente isso?

Ele já avia descoberto anteriormente que essa coisa de “conversa” era um tanto interessante. Não era realmente satisfatório, mas não totalmente ruim. Ele decidiu descobrir mais sobre isso, e como o pedaço de papel que ele esperava ter a definição disso em seu dicionário estava coberto de sangue (consequência de matar tão imprevisivelmente), ele decidiu aprender sobre isso em algumas de suas viagens de campo com o objetivo exploratório.

Ele observou alguns extras fazendo isso mas era estranho como eles faziam. Eles falavam alto, mas não muito como Template, e na maioria das vezes falavam pouco, diferente de Template, e ambos falavam juntos, eles não esperavam o outro fazer uma pergunta para então falar como Pale fazia, ou seja, era estranho. 

Isso e outras coisas, as vezes eles conversavam se tocando, batendo palmas um no outro, dando “abraços” e outras coisas diferente dele e Template, eles nunca se tocaram em suas conversas. Isso tirando o dia em que Pale foi curado, mas Template mal o tocou. Talvez ele precisasse observar mais gente. 

Ele observou um casal de monstros fazer isso aos gritos antes de aproximarem seus rostos e tocarem os lábios um no outro. Foi uma cena estranha. Ele confuso apenas se afastou. Ele chegou à conclusão de que esses extras não sabiam como conversar.

Ele decidiu que não visitaria Undernovela novamente a menos que fosse para suga-la.

Era um lugar muito confuso e um tanto dramático demais. O lembrou brevemente de Template.


	10. Chapter 10

Pale estava deitado (ou melhor caído) de barriga para baixo em uma poça de tinta no chão de Underfell, ele subestimou a capacidade dos irmãos esqueletos e acabou perdendo um braço. Foi um tanto desmotivador.

Então ele se teletransportou para algum lugar da Superficie e se manteve em sua poça, esperando sua tinta se desenvolver e refazer o seu braço antes que ele vá comer essa AU.

Faz um tempo que ele não via Template, mas isso não o impediu de reconhecer o som de seu portal quando ele aterrissou ao seu lado direito, erguendo um pouco o olhar Pale vê olhar para ele com um olhar de preocupação e decepção - Por que eu não me surpreendo? Você, vilão, subestimou as forças do bem e decidiu atacar um universo não muito hospitaleiro, bem feito. Talvez isso faça você parar de destruir universos!

\- Não.

Template solta um suspiro cansado. Colocando a mão no rosto enquanto resmungava algo como, eu não tenho paciência para isso, antes de se lembrar de algo e seu rosto se iluminar de felicidade – Você anda seguindo nosso trato sobre roupas?

....

\- Trato?

O rosto do criador se fecha – O trato para você parar de matar as pessoas por roupas para que eu te desse de graça! Lembra? Por favor, me diga que não matou ninguém por uma roupa depois disso.

\- Não matei.

\- Ah, graças aos criadores. Pensei que você não ia fazer o correto do trato no começo – Template diz aliviado, olhando discretamente para o lugar onde deveria estar seu braço, parecendo levemente incomodado ou preocupado.

\- E minhas roupas?

O criador faz um sorriso que poderia ser facilmente descrito como maníaco antes de ajeitar o vidro do rosto (se chamava óculos de acordo com sua nova descoberta no dicionário) e pegar sua caneta gigante e desenhar um circulo no ar a sua frente.

Ficou uma marca vermelha no local por onde a ponta da caneta passou e o circulo dentro começou a brilhar. Um portal.

Dele caíram dezenas de roupas coloridas, suéteres, blusas, vestidos, calsas, até mesmo sapatos! Pale achou incrivelmente satisfatório e até levantou a cabeça para ver melhor.

\- E então, o que acha?

O rosto do outro possuía uma expressão orgulhosa e feliz, ele colocou um mão no peita e fez uma de suas poses de herói.

\- Satisfatório.

Template dá um soco de vitória no ar. Pale não entende o motivo de tanta emoção. Ele se levanta, mesmo ainda sem metade do braço, e se aproxima das roupas. Eram realmente interessantes, e ainda tinha acessórios, colares, puseras, tiaras, tudo colorido ou brilhante. Se ele tivesse alguma emoção ele provavelmente ficaria feliz.

\- Fico feliz que gostou.

Ele dá aquele sorriso estranho novamente para Pale, fazendo o mesmo ter um calafrio e ficar subitamente mais interessado no outro.

\- Foi difícil te encontrar fora de uma briga, então eu estava pensando, e se invés de ter que te procurar (ou dar roupas a um inimigo depois de uma luta) eu fosse até a sua casa e te entregasse pessoalmente?? O que acha?

\- Não tenho isso.

\- Não tem o que?

\- Casa.

\- Ah tá, você não tem- O QUE?! Como assim você não tem uma casa? Um vilão astuto como você! Se você não tem uma casa, onde você mora?

\- Na folha branca.

E então o rosto de Template se revira em uma careta. Seus olhos se tornam trêmulos e seu como começou a se encher de pixels. Pape olha para a reação incomum dele e tem que admitir que fica meio incomodado ao ver o mesmo tremendo por algo.

Template murmura algo sobre AntiBoid ou algo do tipo e vozes.

Pale se pergunta o que ele quis dizer. Como o outro não parecia mas se lembrar de sua presença, perdido em alguma coisa, Pale decide usar os métodos "incorretos" de comunicação novamente e falar na conversa.

\- Template?

O mesmo parece finalmente acordar, com um pulo assustado ele olha ao redor nervoso com algo antes de suspirar aliviado. Pale acha que o outro tem alguma habilidade especial para se tornar mais complexo e interessante que ele usa contra o mesmo em momentos como esse. Porque agora Pale se interessou por suas ações.

\- Desculpa por isso... Acho que eu não vou poder ir para... Que tal eu criar um portal para sua casa e mandar toda semana roupas para você?

\- Semana?

\- Ah, humm, apenas saiba que vai ser entregue - Ele diz coçando a nuca e saindo. Pale pega suas roupas com tinta e ambas derretem até chegarem em "casa". 


	11. Chapter 11

Comer ou absorver algo que não fosse tinta era normal para as pessoas comuns, mas absolutamente estranho e desnecessário para Pale.

Ele viu alguns seres fazendo isso com substâncias chamadas de comida. Alguns comiam pouco, outros muito, dependendo da necessidade e querer.

Um dia ele e Template se encontraram em um de seus dias de exploração e o mesmo estava comendo. O de ossos pretos o ofereceu um pouco com um sorriso convencido "Este é o melhor chocolate de todos os universos existentes!! E eu, bravo adversário, o possuo. Quer provar?" Ele disse.

Pale aceitou, talvez fosse como as cores.

Não era. Não passou nenhuma emoção ou alívio. E começou a se desfazer em sua boca. Absolutamente estranho.

Ele vomitou. A próxima coisa que aprendeu é que mais enfurecido pela perda de universos Template fica irado com o desperdício de chocolate.

Pale terá uma cicatriz no crânio como prova disso por um tempo.

Pelo menos, pensou Pale, ele está aprendendo um pouco mais sobre o outro e a realidade em que vivem.


	12. Chapter 12

Template odeia a folha em branco. Foi uma descoberta rápida feita por Pale. Template odiava o que ele chamava de "casa".

Antes Pale não pensou muito nisso, mal dando significado às vezes em que Template se recusava a olhar para os portais que fazia para o lugar quando enviava roupas e acessórios. Ou toda vez que ele estremecia ao falar do lugar ou simplesmente quando evitava falar do mesmo.

Aliás, ele geralmente chamava a Folha em Branco de... Como era... _Anti-Void?_ Sim, é assim que Template chama o lugar. Toda vez que ele diz a palavra parece que ele está falando com dor ou com nojo. De qualquer forma, Pale suspeitava que o outro não gostava do lugar. Mas chegou o dia em que ambos se encontraram na superfície de Oceantale, em que..

"Eu não gosto do Anti-Void, da "Folha em Branco"... Eu meio que passei muito tempo preso em lugares vazios e bem... Eu acho que não consigo mais ficar em um sem enlouquecer, então caso você se pergunte o porquê de eu evitar o lugar, bem, é esse..." Template disse a ele num dia em que ele estava falando das roupas que gostaria. Pale ficou um tanto surpreso por receber uma resposta sem nem mesmo perguntar nada.

"Eu não perguntei. " Ele respondeu ganhando um bufo e uma pisada indignada no chão da AU que antes ele pretendia destruir "Eu sei que não perguntou, criatura vil! Eu estava dizendo para caso você tenha se perguntado o porquê, por curiosidade ou algo do tipo, humf." Ele cruza os braços e se senta ao lado de Pale na grama.

Ele fica alguns longos segundos em silêncio e Pale acha incômodo.

Template não deveria estar falando de algo insignificante agora?

Pale está mais do que acostumado com as conversas unilaterais em que Template só fala do que com o silencio. Não é necessariamente ruim, apenas... Um aborrecimento.

"Fale algo"

"Hmm, como o que..? ESPERA! Você quer que Eu fale? Gosta de me ouvir falar? De conversar comigo? Sem achar cansativo, nem nada do tipo?! É SERIO?" Template fala, a animação em sua voz e seu olhos brilhantes fazem Pale se perguntar se deveria ter falado em primeiro lugar.

"É cansativo" Pale responde. Template parece murchar levemente, fazendo um beicinho irritadiço.

"Mas não é incomodo" Pale completa, olhando novamente para o oceano da praia em que estavam.

O silencio continua novamente, mas dessa vez é curto e menos incomodo.

"É bom saber isso" É a única coisa que Template diz. Pale vê pelo canto do olho Template dar aquele sorriso diferente e suave. Template começa a falar de outro assunto depois disso, mas Pale não consegue prestar tanta atenção como antes. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Amizade", uma palavra sempre soou muito simples e desinteressante, mas nos últimos tempos ela está ganhando um significado. Pelo menos Pale acha que sim.

De acordo com o dicionário roubado (que Pale tem certeza de que sempre o pertenceu), amizade: é um sentimento de grande afeição, simpatia, apreço entre pessoas ou entidades ou dedicação recíproca entre estas. Sinônimo de tolerância, familiaridade, companheirismo e intimidade.

Ele não entende muito a amizade.

Mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele achava ter isso com Template.

Talvez pelas roupas, eleitos, mas ultimamente ele e o Template estão vendo muito, praticando conversas e de alguma forma, lutando menos. Talvez porque Pale está explorando cada vez menos o multiverso já que não está mais precisando ir à procura de roupas, ou talvez por que Template esteja conseguindo impedir de açúcar a criatividade de um universo com palavras e menos com os punhos.

Apesar de ser desagradável ficar vazio por tanto tempo, ele não está chateado com isso, ele acha que a presença de Template o faz esquecer esse detalhe. Ele não se importa de permanecerem assim.

Principalmente porque o Template anda mostrando à ele aqueles sorrisos interessantes que sempre deixam Pale inquieto com mais frequência. Pale não precisa sentir para saber que aquele sorriso parece cada vez mais verdadeiro e belo a cada encontro deles.

E sorrir significa que o outro sente afeto por Pale, assim como Pale o tolera. Então significa que são "amigos", correto?

Pale suspeita que sim. E talvez ele até se sinta satisfeito com isso.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pale consegue um celular! (Deixe de lado de que forma como ele conseguiu...)

"Eu nunca vi mulher alguma vestida assim, ela não tem vergonha? Como se não bastasse ser um monstro" Pale ouvi a voz revoltada atrás de si e se vira para ver uma mulher humana aplicada para ele com a câmera de um eletrônico retangular e com o rosto torcido em nojo.

Pale não entendeu, o maiô colorido e macacão largo e rosa neon eram surpreendentemente confortáveis e coloridos, qual o problema da sua vestimenta desta vez? Ela nem sabe se ele matou ou não para consegui-los. (O que ele obviamente vez, mas não faz mais já que Template o entrega novas de bom grado por causa de seu trato). 

Pale não se importa com a opinião dos extras, mas a quantidade de vezes em que saia para explorar com alguma de suas roupas novas e acabava se deparando com isso era surpreendentemente grande. Será que comentar da vestimenta alheia é um aspecto normal para os extras? Como se alimentar e conversar? Se fosse assim os extras passariam de meros figurantes a criaturas desagradáveis rapidamente.

De qualquer forma, ele não pensa muito quando atira na cabeça da mulher, que nem pode gritar antes de cair dura no chão com a cabeça perfurada. Ele se aproxima de seu cadáver ensanguentado.

Humm ... As roupas superiores estão sujas agora, e as inferiores não são interessantes o bastante. Mesmo com seu trato de não matar pelas roupas, Pale quase que poderia ficar decepcionado com a inutilidade da humana, mas então ele olha para o eletrônico retangular no chão. 

Ele se abaixa e pega o objeto em questão. Ele estava preto mas subitamente brilha, sua tela mostrando uma humana morta junto com duas crianças semelhantes a ela. Elas eram feias apesar de terem roupas interessantes, pensa Pale. 

Ele passa os dedos sobre uma tela brilhante, aparece 9 pontos na tela que se conectam quando ele tocava neles. Interessante. Como um jogo ou quebra-cabeça? Ele suspeita que sim.

Ele volta para a Folha em Branco e começa a procurar pelo objeto estranho. Talvez ele devesse perguntar ao Template sobre ele?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pale conhece um ser estranho e levemente ameaçador que parece estar em busca de algo. Pale está curioso, como ele faz para ficar tão colorido assim?

Pale descobriu que quanto mais colorido e vivo mais esse universo é atrativo para o mesmo. Mas que com esse fator positivo também vem outro negativo, já que nem todas as pessoas neles são como extras normais.

Ele já avia entrado em UnderFresh antes, mas não avia ficado por muito tempo, dessa vez, ele decidiu explorar o lugar adequadamente. Ele não estava com nenhuma emoção na manga, mas ele tinha um vestido novo muito colorido e um par de botas rosa choque que ele queria inaugurar, então ele decidiu ir para um lugar onde não chamaria tanta atenção com eles.

(É difícil roubar ou matar alguém quando a pessoa está em alerta quanto a você, foi algo que Pale descobriu em suas últimas explorações),

O lugar era tão colorido e cheio de monstros incomuns que Pale foi só mais um na multidão. Ou pelo menos ele pensou que sim.

\- Olá, Brouski!

A voz era animada mas tinha um tom estranho por trás, Pale não pensou que fosse com ele e nem se incomodou em virar até que tocassem em seu ombro. Era o Sans da AU, ou pelo menos parecia..

Ele tinha uma jaqueta colorida, um boné igualmente interessante e... Óculos (Pale se lembra vagamente de conhecer a palavra por causa de Template) muito estranhos. Eles eram escuros e tinham palavras coloridas neles, quase como se fossem gravadas neles, mas ao mesmo tempo eram muito estáticas para isso. Pale olha o estranho de cima a baixo.

"Você parece um Ink, sabe manin? Mesmo dressed estranho." Disse o outro ao ver que Pale não responderia. Pale pensou por mais alguns segundos e decidiu, que gostou das roupas. Aproveitando que não estavam mais no meio da multidão Pale ataca o outro, um atirando um osso diretamente na cabeça. Ele fica surpreso quando o outro esquiva.

Reaparecendo atrás de Pale, o estranho colorido o empurra para o beco próximo, no momento em que ele se vira o estranho o agarra pelos braços e o empurra contra uma parede. Ficando cara a cara com ele, o sorriso do outro se torna sombrio e largo demais para ser normal do corpo. Seus óculos não tinham nenhuma palavra e Pale ficou levemente arrepiado ao ver algo saindo da orbita direita do outro.

"Eu estou numa busca muito importante agora, então não tenho tempo para brincar." O estranho diz, sua voz soando alterada, como se fosse duas, e com um leve agudo que o lembrou da estática de Template. O estranho sorri mais, olhando seu corpo de cima a baixo "Mas talvez eu tenha tempo para um corpo novo..."

Pale não o esperou terminar de falar para se dissolver em tinta na frente do mesmo e reaparecer numa poça metros atrás do mesmo. Invocando dois Blasters e atirando no outro rapidamente. No segundo em que a fumaça baixa, o outro desapareceu, deixando Pale cauteloso e olhando lentamente para o seu entorno.

_"Isso é jeito de tratar o Sansy Fresh, manin?"_

A pergunta espirituosa surge de trás do mesmo, que se vira pronto para atacar apenas para ver o outro a metros de distância e recuando. O ser de óculos pitorescos vira a cabeça para o mesmo antes de sumir num POOF colorido "Como disse, manin, não posso me desviar da minha busca pra brincar, mas talvez da próxima vez que eu vier possamos ter um _tempo radical_..."

Um extra perigoso, nada como os demais figurantes de seus mundos... Mas por algum motivo, ao invés de se sentir amedrontado, Pale apenas ficou curioso, mas não quis que se encontrassem de novo tão rapidamente. Posteriormente, Pale não pensou muito sobre o encontro desagradável, esquecendo dele depois de algum tempo. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale se interessa por coisas novas...

Sons eram interessantes.

Eles não tinham formas ou cores, mas vibrações e timbres atrativos, principalmente estes que Pale está ouvindo agora.

Ele estava numa AU da superfície, e o céu tinha cores mais escuras (então deve ser o período onde o dia chegava ao seu declínio, que de acordo com o dicionário significa que é noite).

Por onde Pale vagava tinham muitas construções e figurantes (muitos sentados em mesas próximas a essas construções), muitos dialogando alto (como Template), mas muitos também se hidratando de líquidos estranhos (os líquidos tinham cheiro diferente de água, e cores diferentes também) que vinham em garrafas e copos estranhos que Pale não avia conhecido ainda.

Ele chegou a uma construção especifica, que tinha o nome de “Bar de...” Ele não tem certeza de qual era a última palavra, mas ele se sentiu atraído pela caixa estranha que tinha numa bancada. A caixa não tinha forma ou cor interessante, mas dela saiam sons. Sons.... Atrativos.

Ele se aproximou da caixa do estabelecimento e a tocou lentamente, ele percebeu antes mesmo de toca-la que ela emitia além de sons atrativos (padronizados e levemente repetitivos) ela também emitia vibrações leves, e ao toca-la ele sentiu ainda mais. O que quer que fosse não precisava de cor para ser interessante.

Uma calma curiosa assumiu sua mente e ele ignorou os ruídos dos figurantes nas mesas espalhadas pelo local e se focou nos sons da caixa.

“Você gosta de Jazz, garoto?” A pergunta fez Pale abrir os olhos (quando ele tinha fechado?) e se virar para encontrar o extra da pergunta. Era um humano velho que estava sentado na mesa mais próxima, com pelos brancos na cabeça e roupas amarronzadas e humildes, nada de especial, mas o humano o olhava como se esperasse algo. Pale pisca e olha para a caixa e depois para o humano. “O que é Jazz?”

O humano pisca e ri roucamente antes de olha-lo com olhos gentis “É o estilo de música que você está ouvindo agora, jovem. E pelo visto você tem bom gosto” Pale se vira para a caixa novamente. Música era formada com sons, então Jazz é um tipo de som? É bom saber. “E o que é a caixa?” Ele pergunta.

“É um rádio, serve para ouvir música e muitos jovens de hoje em dia não parecem saber ou se interessar por ele, mas para mim continua sendo muito mais durável e confiável que qualquer outra coisa eletrônica que meus netos gostam” Pale poderia dizer que o que quer que fossem esses tais “netos” não tinham ouvido a caixa (ou rádio) corretamente se não gostam.

“É interessante...”

Ele olha para o senhor e considera se deve ou não mata-lo para roubar a caixa... Tinham muitas criaturas ao redor, talvez fosse ariscado mata-lo (se ele atraísse uma briga a caixa/rádio poderia acabar danificada), então ele decide agarrar a caixa e derreter numa poça até a Folha em Branco.

Lá ele procura no dicionário as palavras aprendidas para confirmar a verdade das palavras do humano, enquanto tenta entender como seu novo objeto funciona (e por que ele chia?).


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuação do anterior...

Pale não conseguiu fazer o rádio funcionar.

Era um mecanismo mais complexo do que o esperado, mas ele achou que poderia decifrara-lo, ele estava enganado. Ele se sentiu frustrado por não ter as respostas em seu dicionário. E com relutância (que basicamente foi de um segundo de hesitação) ele criou uma poça e devolveu a caixa para o mesmo lugar de antes (ou o lugar que ele acha que era o de antes).

Ele decide sair para explorar determinado a encontrar um rádio/caixa mais fácil de se operar.

Ele vai em universos com presença de “música” como Dancetale e Underbeat, mas apesar de ter muitos sons satisfatórios lá, ele não acha a caixa em nenhum deles. Mas só por precaução ele deixa uma marca de tinta no universo para olha-lo depois...

Ele encontra um objeto parecido (mas a caixa é diferente da última) em Underfell, do qual também sai sons. Pale se aproxima dele para analisa-lo, mas ao se aproximar ele percebe que os sons produzidos são diferentes dos que ele tinha ouvido antes... O senhor tinha o dado informações erradas ou apenas era um tipo diferente de caixa?

Os sons agora são mais vibrantes e autos, e possuem vozes, palavras e frases rimadas que seguem o ritmo da música. Pale não achou tão interessante quanto a outra, a caixa anterior tinha sons mais calmos e está tem sons muito mais.... Apresados e violentos. Pale não acha desagradável, apenas decepcionante.

Sem ter a necessidade de levar uma caixa com os sons incorretos, Pale vaga pelo universo, insatisfeito. Ele repara num monstro com vestido vermelho e adereços amarelos muito interessantes, e por um momento ele se pergunta onde deveria atirar para não danificar a roupa, mas ai ele lembrou.

Ele tem um acordo com Template para isso, ele não matar e ganhar roupas.

Ah, isso explica por que aparecem tantas roupas na Folha em Branco, isso explica muita coisa. Talvez ele devesse anotar isso em algum lugar para não esquecer.... Ele pisca e tenta imaginar se já fez algo contra o acordo, mas não consegue pensar em nada.

Ele se pergunta se Template poderia fazer um rádio/caixa para ele.


End file.
